


Anguis in herba

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Sad souls [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 1002, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finn de Guise, Friendship, Love, Poor Lucien, human Aurora, vampire lucien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Aurora quittait la chambre de son amie Rebekah et marchait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la sienne.
Relationships: Aurora de Martel/Finn Mikaelson, Finn/Aurora, Lucien Castle/Aurora de Martel (one-sided)
Series: Sad souls [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/852744





	Anguis in herba

**Author's Note:**

> Suite d'Amor Vincit Omnia.

Aurora quittait la chambre de son amie Rebekah et marchait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la sienne. Il était tard mais la jeune comtesse avait souhaité discuté avec celle qui serait bientôt sa sœur. La de Martel avait encore du mal à réaliser que dans quelques jours elle s’unirait à Finn de Guise et deviendrait sa femme. En réalité, elle serait madame Mikaelson mais ça personne à part elle, la fratrie Mikaelson et son ami Lucien Castle ne le savaient, pas qu’ils ne connaissaient la véritable nature de ceux qui se faisaient passer pour les enfants du duc de Guise. Les deux jeunes filles avaient parlé des préparatifs pour la cérémonie, ainsi que de la possibilité que Rebekah épouse Tristan dans un futur proche. Elle avançait discrètement dans le couloir afin de ne pas attirer l’attention des gardes du château lorsque soudain une silhouette apparut devant elle. 

« N’ayez pas peur lady Aurora, ce n’est que moi, déclara Lucien pour la rassurer. 

-Lucien, tu m’as surprise, que fais-tu là ?, lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu’elle fut remise de ses émotions. 

-Je suis sincèrement désolé ma lady ce n’était pas du tout mon attention, je voulais simplement vous parler, expliqua-t-il. 

-Qu’avais-tu de si important à me dire Lucien pour que tu me guettes dans un couloir à un moment aussi avancé de la nuit ?, le questionna-t-elle sur la défensive. 

L’ancien Lucien, celui qui était un humain doux et gentil, aurait eu toute son attention et jamais elle ne se serait adressée à lui de cette manière, mais le nouveau Lucien, celui qui était un vampire, qui avait des dents pointues et qu’elle avait découvert un soir en train de sucer le sang d’une de ses servantes lui faisait un peu peur. 

-Vous n’êtes pas obligée de vous marier avec lui, j’ai trouvé une solution, si nous nous enfuyions maintenant ils ne s’en apercevront que bien plus tard. A ce moment nous serons déjà loin et ils ne pourront pas nous retrouver. Je vous protégerais, grâce à mon nouveau statut je suis plus fort, faites-moi confiance ma lady, affirma-t-il.

-Obligée de quoi, mais Lucien de quoi parles-tu, je ne saisis pas un seul mot de ce que tu me racontes, avoua-t-elle confuse. 

-Vous n’avez pas à prétendre devant moi, je sais tout, je sais que les de Guise vous font du chantage et que vous êtes forcée d’épouser Finn pour ne pas qu’il s’en prenne à votre frère et pour ne pas que vous révéliez ce que vous savez sur eux, continua-t-il.

-Lucien tu te trompes complètement, Finn ne m’oblige pas à me marier avec lui, je le fais de mon plein gré, lui et moi sommes amoureux, le contredit-elle. 

-Non lady Aurora, vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne pouvez pas aimer un être comme lui, c’est un monstre, rappela-t-il en colère.

-Non il n’en est pas un, il n’a pas essayé de m’attaquer lui au moins !, lui fit-elle remarquer d’une voix cassante.

Il baissa la tête blessé et honteux, il s’en voulait encore pour cette nuit où il avait failli lui ôter la vie, elle aurait d’ailleurs péri par sa faute si Rebekah Mikaelson ne s’était pas interposée et si Klaus ne lui avait pas apprit à se contrôler. 

-Je suis terriblement désolé, je n’étais plus maître de moi, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si je m’en étais pris à vous. Vous le savez n’est-ce pas, vous savez que je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir !

Il lui attrapa les poignets dans un geste désespéré, il semblait vraiment craindre qu’elle lui en veuille pour avoir essayé de l’attaquer lors de l’une des première nuit après sa transition. 

-Bien sûr que je le sais Lucien, tu es mon ami, c’était un geste involontaire de ta part, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je t’ai pardonné depuis longtemps, le rassura-t-elle. 

-Tu me fais confiance, tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur, je te connais depuis si longtemps Aurora et c’est pour cette raison que je suis convaincu que ce n’est pas un homme pour toi. Comment pourrait il l’être alors qu’il n’est même pas un homme ? Tu mérites mieux, tu mérites quelqu’un qui t’aime pour ce que tu es, pour la merveilleuse femme que tu es. Pars avec moi Aurora, je te rendrais heureuse, je te protégerais, je t’aime, partons immédiatement. Lorsque tout le monde sera levé nous serons déjà loin et jamais personne ne pourra nous retrouver.

La pression qu’il exerçait sur ses poignets se fit plus intense et elle grimaça sous l’effet de la douleur. Il délirait complètement, il ne l’écoutait pas, elle avait été stupéfaite de l’entendre la tutoyer, jamais auparavant il ne s’était autorisé un tel manquement de respect vis-à-vis des conventions. 

-Lucien je n’irai nul part avec toi, j’aime Finn et je compte bien l’épouser. Lâche-moi tu me fais mal !, lui ordonna-t-elle en tentant de se dégager. 

-Non, non je ne te crois pas, il t’a ensorcelé, tu es sous l’emprise d’un sortilège, tu n’es plus toi-même, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, la contredit-il en refusant d’accepter la vérité. 

-Lucien, je t’adore, tu es mon ami depuis des années mais je ne partage pas tes sentiments, tu dois t’y résoudre, alors je t’en pris lâche-moi, le supplia-t-elle. 

-Non, je vais t’éloigner de lui, c’est la seule solution pour que tu reprennes tes esprits, ainsi tu retrouveras la raison et tu ne voudras plus être son épouse, insista-t-il.

La jeune femme était de plus en plus terrifiée, il la tirait à travers les couloirs du palais, elle n’osait pas crier pour appeler de l’aide, Lucien n’était plus humain, il ne craignait plus personne, il tuerait quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route. Il avait déjà assez tué de servantes, Aurora ne voulait pas d’autres victimes par sa faute. A un moment, ils frôlèrent une colonne à laquelle elle eut le réflexe de s’accrocher. Elle entoura son bras à celle-ci et serra de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu’il sentit un mouvement de résistance le nouveau vampire s’arrêta, il ne voulait pas lui arracher le bras. 

-Finn, Finn, viens à mon secours, répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois à voix basse en priant pour qu’il l’entende. 

-Aurora, je fais ça pour ton bien, tu me remercieras plus tard, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant du pilier pour l’obliger à lâcher prise. 

Son projet fut stoppé lorsqu’il se retrouva projeté contre un mur et maintenu fermement contre celui-ci par un individu de sexe masculin qui le dépassait d’une bonne tête. Le serviteur des de Martel déglutit et son cœur s’emballa lorsqu’il reconnu Finn Mikaelson qui le fixait méchamment. 

-Finn, Finn mon amour ne le tue pas je t’en pris, l’implora Aurora lorsqu’elle le reconnu à son tour. 

-Il voulait t’enlever et tu voudrais que je l’épargne ?

-Je sais mais tu es là maintenant, il ne peut plus le faire, c’est encore mon ami malgré tout, il a eu un moment de folie mais jamais il n’a souhaité me faire du mal. S’il te plaît chéri, si tu m’aimes laisse-le partir, continua-t-elle en caressant le bras gauche de son amoureux. 

Il hésita pendant quelques secondes, l’autre vampire le suppliait lui aussi du regard de ne pas lui arracher le cœur, mais c’est surtout les caresses et les mots doux de la rousse à sa gauche qui le convainquirent de ne pas mettre un terme à la misérable existence du brun face à lui.

-Tu ne vis que par sa grande générosité mais approche-toi d’elle encore une fois et peu importe ce qu’elle pourra me dire je ne serais pas aussi clément envers toi !, siffla-t-il froidement.

Une fois qu’il fut libre Lucien n’attendit pas la permission de s’enfuir, il disparut sans demander son reste et sans un seul regard en arrière, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues lorsqu’il se souvint de l’amour dans les yeux et dans la voix de sa lady lorsqu’elle s’était adressée à l’originel. 

-Merci beaucoup d’avoir respecté ma volonté, Lucien n’est pas quelqu’un de mauvais, il s’est juste laissé emporté par ses sentiments à mon égard.

-Je ne suis pas certain d’avoir bien agis, j’ai peur qu’il ne revienne pour t’éloigner de moi, répondit Finn.

-Non, il a compris, il restera à sa place dorénavant, il tient trop à la vie et à mon amitié, rétorqua-t-elle. 

-Si tu en es certaine alors je te fais confiance...Il est tard, je vais te raccompagner jusqu’à ta chambre c’est plus sûr, affirma-t-il en lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et prit avec joie le bras qu’il lui tendait. Ils se mirent à leur tour à avancer à travers les allés du château mais sans se presser, le vampire avait de temps en temps recours à son ouïe sur-développée afin de s’assurer que personne ne venait dans leur direction. Ils avaient beau être fiancés cela ne leur donnait en aucun cas le droit de n’être que tous les deux et surtout pas en pleine nuit. 

-Je suis encore désolée pour Lucien, ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, il est un peu perdu en ce moment, dit-elle soudainement. 

-Je ne l’ai pas tué, je lui ai pardonné pour cette fois mais qu’il ne recommence pas, je ne suis pas un adepte de la violence gratuite et de la mort pour le plaisir, répondit-il.

-Je le sais, c’est d’ailleurs l’une des raisons pour laquelle je t’aime, tu n’as rien à voir avec toutes ces brutes que j’ai rencontré depuis que je suis née, commenta-t-elle avec fierté.

-Alors pourquoi je sens que tu as une faveur à me demander et que le plaidoyer que tu me fais sur ton ami n’est innocent ?

-Je voudrais que tu gardes pour toi la petite scène de ce soir. Je suis parfaitement consciente que toi et ta fratrie partagée beaucoup de choses, voire presque tout mais je crains que l’un d’entre eux ne veuillent se venger et ne tue Lucien. Je pense surtout à ta sœur Rebekah ou a ton frère Klaus, ils sont très protecteurs à mon égard, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu as raison, ils tiennent beaucoup à toi, ils seraient capables de s’en prendre à lui uniquement pour te protéger d’une potentielle menace. Ce sera notre secret à tous les trois, jura-t-il.

-Je te l’ai déjà dit plusieurs fois cette nuit mais merci, cela compte pour moi, le remercia-t-elle encore une fois. 

-Je n’existe que pour exaucer tes désirs, déclara-t-il en souriant. 

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre d’Aurora, elle se rapprocha de lui comme pour l’embrasser. Il lui fit signe d’attendre, et lui signala par un hochement de tête que personne n’était dans les environs. Elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. 

-Il faut que tu ailles te coucher à présent, tu as vécu assez d’émotions forte pour ce soir, indiqua-t-il une fois qu’ils eurent cessé de s’embrasser.

-Oui, il faut que je sois en forme pour demain où mon père se posera des questions.

-Je vais veiller devant ta porte, tu peux dormir l’esprit tranquille, assura-t-il.

-Quand tu es près de moi je ne risque rien, confirma-t-elle heureuse. »

Ils s’embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu’elle n’ouvre la porte et ne pénètre dans sa chambre. Finn lui se cacha dans un coin sombre du couloir prêt à s’en prendre le premier qui voudrait s’attaquer à sa future épouse. Il allait devoir surveiller Lucien et ce sans attirer l’attention de sa fratrie pour éviter qu’elle ne s’en mêle. La vie était étrange il avait sauvé la vie de ce serpent et pour le remercier celui-ci avait faillit lui voler la femme qu’il aimait. Il ne devait plus y penser dans quelques jours Aurora de Martel deviendrait Aurora Mikaelson et rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de leur bonheur.


End file.
